This invention generally relates to systems and methods for varying parameters at work stations where needles are swaged to sutures. More specifically, the present invention relates to such systems and methods that are well suited for automatically adjusting those parameters in response to operator input commands.
Machines have recently been developed that automatically suture, swage and package surgical needles; and, for example, such machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,420, 5,487,216 and 5,487,212. Generally, in the operation of these machines, unsutured needles are fed to the machines, and an indefinite length of suture, taken from a spool or similar supply, is inserted into a recess or opening in the needle. The needle is swaged in the area of that recess or opening to secure the connection between the suture and the needle, the suture is cut to a preset length, and the needle, or a group of such needles, is then packaged. In this process, the suture is typically held in tension while it is inserted into the needle. This tension helps to insert the suture properly into the needle and also helps to insure that the suture is neatly cut.
These machines have proven to be highly valuable, and they effectively produce large numbers of excellent quality, packaged, sutured needles. Moreover, these needles are produced very economically on a large scale, high speed, mass production basis.
Usually, these machines are used, at different times, with different sizes and types of needles and with different sizes and types of suture. When the needle or suture type or size is changed, a number of adjustments are made to the machines. For example, these adjustments may include changing the tension applied to the suture as it is inserted into the needle. Normally, these adjustments are done by hand, which can be a time consuming process.